Recurring Nightmares
by freak with a pen
Summary: the joker was a genius because he always had a plan B.


Freak with a pen walks on screen in a Hawaiian shirt, swim trunks and sunglasses.

Freak: well I've been watching a lot of fan films on you tube lately and I got this idea. If the Joker was such a genius then wouldn't he have had a contingency plan, on the off chance that Terry McGinnis? Well here is what I think would be his plan. And, to do the disclaimer is… TERRY MCGINNIS!!!

Terry McGinnis walks out in his normal clothes.

Terry: hello. Freak with a pen owns nothing from Batman Beyond, DC comics and WB entertainment dose.

Freak looks from side to side with a strange look on his face.

Terry: what?

Freak: it's just…you're the first person in a while that's done the disclaimer without bitching about it. Quite frankly it's a bit… unerring.

Terry: Ooookaaaayyyy

Freak: anyway on with the show.

Recurring Nightmares

Chapter one

An opportunity.

It was a normal day for the grandmother and now judge appointed guardian Harleen Dennis, until of course the door bell rang. Harleen or Nana Harley as she was called by her granddaughters got up from her chair in the living room and walked to the door. She opened the door to see a teenage boy looking to be slightly older then her granddaughters. He was dressed in a black makeshift vest that appeared to actually be a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, under that a purple tee shirt, a pair of black pants and blue sneakers. His hair was jet black and slicked back and he had a slight smile on his face.

Nana: yes?

???: ah yes Mrs. Dennis. How are you today? I'm a class mate of your Granddaughter, Deidre. I'm here to give her some of the work she missed on the days of her suspension.

Nana: oh, why thank you, sonny. But do you mind telling me your name?

???: oh of course my name is John Jackson, but my friends call me Jay.

Nana: ah, I'll go get her for you, deary.

Jay: oh I don't mind going up, madam

Nana: alright, deary, Deidre's room is on the second floor, third from the left.

Jay's smile seemed to grow at that, to a slight grin.

Jay: lovely.

Jay then ascended the stairs, while Nana Harley went back to her chair in the living room. Jay reached the door and opened it.

Jay: hello Ms. Dennis

Deidre looked up with a look of surprise which quickly changed to pissed off in mere seconds.

Deidre: who the hell are you?

She wrinkled her nose. Jay took notice of the freckles on her face. She was wearing a purple peasant blouse, blue, hip hugger jeans and white hi-tops. Her hair had grown to just pass her shoulders.

Jay: I'm none too sure that name of yours fits.

Deidre: who…the hell…are you?

Jay looked out the window to his left.

Jay: I much prefer Dee-Dee

Deidre's eyes widened at this.

Deidre: WH-who are you?

Jay locked his eyes on her so quick that it made her flinch. A large grin formed on Jay's face, showing his teeth like a wolf about to sink his teeth into some meat.

Jay: you really want to know?

Deidre hesitantly nodded her head. Jay reached out his hand.

Jay: then come with me

Deidre took his hand and followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

Dee-Dee: nana, I'm going out for a while

Nana: yeah, yeah.

Dee-Dee looked slightly dejected at this rather uncaring reaction. She was only snapped out of it when Jay began to tug on her arm slightly. She looked back at him. He was staring at her with no particular expression on his face and his hand on the door knob.

Jay: you ready?

Dee-Dee nodded

Dee-Dee: yeah

Jay and Dee-Dee left through the door. Outside was a black camaro 2025, it looks like the camaro 1969 but without wheals, parked by the curb. Dee-Dee nodded towards the car.

Dee-Dee: that yours

Jay looked at her and gave her a smirk.

Jay: you bet your ass. But, I don't think the paint job is me.

Dee-Dee grew a confused look.

Dee-Dee: what is this obsession with fitting you have?

Jay unlocked and opened his car door. He then crossed his arms and leaned on the car's roof, he looked straight at Dee-Dee.

Jay: some things should just scream what a person is.

Jay then got in the car closed his door and opened the passenger door.

Jay: coming?

Dee-Dee smiled

Dee-Dee: yes

Dee-Dee got in closed the door. Jay turned the key and pressed play on the stereo and sung along with the first few words of the song.

Jay: god bless the coffin, they carry me off in

Then they drove off.

--2 hours later—

The camaro pulled into a large where house. Jay got out.

Jay: stay here.

Jay walked to a small door, opened it, walked through and closed it behind him. He was in there for about ten minutes. He walked out with a towel over his head. Dee-Dee was leaning against the car.

Dee-Dee: you got a nice place Jay.

Jay: actually you can call me Junior…

Jay, or Junior, took the towel off of his head to reveal a ring of flesh tone face paint on his collar, bright green hair, grey skin, dark circles around his eyes and bright red lips framing a huge grin. She looked wide eyed at this boy who bore a striking resemblance to a former employer of hers.

Jay: Joker Junior!!!

--across town—

Terry McGinnis is making his usual rounds as Batman. All seems to be normal until he hears it.

???: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Terry flies towards the top of a building with an ally next to it, where the sound seems to be coming from. He looks down only to see a man laughing like a lunatic. The laughing abruptly stops as if the man can't breath. Batman goes down to investigate.

Batman: hey buddy, you okay?

Batman turns him over.

Batman: oh my god!!!

The man's face is twisted into a horrible smile, but the most disturbing thing is the note pinned to the man's chest, that read "THE GAMES ON, BATSY!!!" in large red letters.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter 1 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: so there you…

Terry: hey, I was barley in this chapter!

Freak looks in the opposite direction with a look on his face that says "I knew he would bitch, eventually"

Freak: calm down the next chapter is more centered on you. So keep your shorts on.

Terry: fine

Freak: anyway, read and review, and the first person to tell me what song that lyric, that Jay sung, was from gets to do the disclaimer for the next chapter and gets a part in the story. And I mean a real part not some shity cameo. Oh and no flames, cus I barrowed a few of these from Terry.

Freak pulls out three Baterangs from his pocket and throws one. A large explosion happens of screen.

Freak: seriously, no flames. And as always peace to all my fellow freaks.


End file.
